In the field of the preferred practical application of the invention, the automotive industry, electrical distribution boxes intended for housing the connectors of the different circuits are used, boxes which must be suitably fixed in the area provided for the final arrangement thereof.
The scarce availability of space implies that, on many occasions, once the box has been duly fixed in said final location area, it is difficult to access it and, as a result, it makes it very difficult, or practically impossible, to assemble the corresponding connectors inside the box.
This drawback is solved by carrying out said assembly of the connectors prior to the assembly of the distribution box itself, which in turn generates handling problems of another type, specifically the necessity for the operator to use one of his or her hands exclusively for supporting the distribution box, whereas he or she must carry out the terminal assembly operations with only his or her other hand, such that the work is slow and uncomfortable.